flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Abilities
This is a list of the special abilities the fully levelled up butterflies (lvl 5) have. Not every butterfly has a special ability. Some just add 5% to the honeydew rate for other butterflies of the same set. The increased honeydew rate is constant and does not recharge. It is indicated with a recharge rate of "0d". If you are keeping a butterfly for its ability, do not put it in storage! The ability will not recharge! Plus any amount of ability it has already accumulated will be lost. Special ability does accumulate whilst on Missions but any honeydew accumulated before the Mission is lost on return. Butterfly Abilities EnlargeButterfly.jpg|Enlarged Butterfly|link=Harmonia Mantle Speedy Butterfly *Manu Perisama (Perisama event) (4h) *Black-Veined White (Tsubasa event) (4h) *Glasswing (Citlali) (4h) *Cephus Blue Ringlet (Mayan Star) (4h) Enlarge Butterfly *Silvery Blue (Citlali) (4h) *Cairns Birdwing (Birdwing event) (4h) *Cycad Blue (Papakura) (4h) Shrink Butterfly *Blue Morpho (Mayan Star) (4h) Make all butterflies take-off *Jewelled Nawab (Social) (4h) Make all butterflies land *Pipevine Swallowtail (Social) (4h) Flower Abilities Create an attract flower *Emerald Swallowtail (Rama-rama) (24h) *Kingpage Swallowtail (Citlali) (24h) Upgrade an attract flower one level *Holly Blue (Shamrock event) (2d) *Pyropina Phantom (Fantasma event) (2d) Harvest and duplicate an attract flower *Amber Phantom (Fantasma event) (24h) *Comma (Shamrock event) (24h) Harvest Abilities TripleHoneydew.jpg|Triple Honeydew effect|link=Silky Owl violetta.jpg|Violetta form Hurry a Butterfly (honeydew harvest) *Common Bluebottle (Tsubasa event) (24h) *Paradise Phantom (Mayan Star) (24h) All nearby butterflies become ready instantly (honeydew harvest) *Meadow Argus (Admiral event) (24h) *Kite Swallowtail (Quetzal event) (24h) *Apollo Metalmark (Metalmark event) (24h) Violetta form with double honeydew *Tomato (Saltar) (24h) Triple honeydew received from next harvest *Freyer's Purple Emperor (Tsubasa event) (12h) *Yellow Admiral (Admiral event) (12h) *Regal Metalmark (Metalmark event) (12h) Half the cost of a Pollen Flower's next shift (pollen harvest) *Red Lacewing (Turmeric) (2d) *Black Jezebel (Jezebel event) (2d) Egg / Breeding Abilities Lay an Egg for free *Great Nawab (Nawab event) (7d) *Lilac-banded Euselasia (Perisama event) (7d) *Harmonia Mantle (Festive event) (7d) Hurry an Egg *Eastern Black Swallowtail (Citlali) (3d) *Humboldt's Perisama (Perisama event) (3d) *Shan Nawab (Nawab event) (3d) *Southern Tailed Birdwing (Birdwing event) (3d) Hurry a Caterpillar *Scarlett Leafwing (Leafwing event) (12h) *Glauce Leafwing (Leafwing event) (24h) *Zebra Swallowtail (Citlali) (24h) *Common Brimstone (Festive event) (24h) *Smokey Orange Tip (Colotis event) (24h) Hurry a Chrysalis *Dark-Blue Tiger (Rama-rama) (24h) *Blue Doctor (Mayan Star) (3d) Forest Abilities Frog_dance.png|"Frog Dance"|link=Broad-banded Demon Create 5 leafbugs *Fig-Tree Blue (Uzuri) (6h) Create 3 barkbugs *Monarch (Citiali) (4h) Create 10 Barkbugs *Purple Spotted Swallowtail (Papakura) (12h) Create a dandelion *Giant Blue Swallowtail (Uzuri) (24h) *Mourning Cloak (Festive event) (24h) *Bahamian Swallowtail (Quetzal event) (24h) *Great Blue Hookwing (Mayan Star) (24h) Create a petal *Gold-Drop Helicopis (Itzamna) (24h) *Silky Owl (Papakura) (24h) Create a frog treat *Corinna Daggerwing (Saltar) (24h) *Wallace's Golden Birdwing (Birdwing event) (24h) Create storage resources (Twig, Leaf and Sap) *Hewitson's Acraea Twig (Acraea event) (24h) *Falcate Acraea Leaf (Acraea event) (24h) *Natal Acraea Sap (Acraea event) (24h) Make the Frog do a little dance *Broad-banded Demon (Saltar) (4h) Chop an expansion foliage *Red-spotted Jezebel (Jezebel event) (7d) Decorative Abilities Trails SmallTrail.png|Small Trail (Nawab)|link=Emerald Nawab SmallTrail2.jpg|Small Trail (Fantasma)|link=Exquisite Sailor BigTrail.png|Big Trail|link=Red Admiral GracefulTrail.jpg|Graceful Trail|link=Snowflake Small Trail *Acidalia Leafwing (Leafwing event) (4h) *Emerald Nawab (Nawab event) (4h) *Exquisite Sailor (Fantasma event) (4h) *White Acraea (Acraea event) (4h) *Red-banded Jezebel (Jezebel event) (4h) Big Trail *Superb Leafwing (Leafwing event) (4h) *Red Admiral (Admiral event) (4h) Rainbow Trail *Sunset Moth (Uzuri) (4h) Trail of Clovers *Green Hairstreak (Shamrock event) (4h) Stripy Trail *Five-bar swordtail (Social) (4h) Colorful Trail *Loruhama Eyemark (Saltar) (4h) Sunrise Trail *Pastel Papillion (Itzamna) (4h) *Mabille's Red Glider (Festive event) (4h) Graceful Trail *Snowflake (Festive event) (4h) Expanding Trail *Red Pierrot (Aphrodite event) (4h) Auras / Clouds SparkleAura.png|Sparkle Aura|link=Orange Sulphur NoxiousCloud.png|Noxious Cloud|link=Leopard Lacewing GlitterAura.png|Glitter Aura|link=Spicebush Swallowtail Fireworks.png|Fireworks|link=Red Flasher PoisonousCloud.jpg|Poisonous cloud|link=Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Sparkle Aura *Hewitson's Perisama (Perisama event) (4h) *Orange Sulphur (Social) (4h) Wispy Aura *Purple Hairstreak (Shamrock event) (4h) Metallic Aura *Silver Salamis (Uzuri) (4h) *White Admiral (Admiral event) (4h) Glitter Aura *Spicebush Swallowtail (Citlali) (4h) Shimmering Aura *Amazon Beauty (Itzamna) (4h) Misty Aura *Dusky Veined Acraea (Acraea event) (4h) *Blue Vagrant (Colotis event) (4h) *Tigerwing (Mayan Star) (4h) Heart Aura *Tibetan Cupid (Aphrodite event) (4h) Beauty Aura *Amazon Beauty (Itzamna) (4h) *Imperial Jezebel (Jezebel event) (4h) Fireworks show *Blue Nawab (Nawab event) (4h) *Orange Tip (Tsubasa event) (4h) *Red Flasher (Fantasma event) (4h) *Starry Night Cracker (Festive event) (4h) *Pierre's Acraea (Acraea event) (4h) *Tiger Swallowtail (Quetzal event) (4h) *Starry Night Metalmark (Metalmark Event) (4h) Scary noxious cloud *Leopard Lacewing (Rama-rama) (4h) *Amazon Angel (Quetzal event) (4h) *Queen Purple Tip (Colotis event) (4h) Scary poisonous cloud *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Birdwing event) (4h) *Zebra Longwing (Mayan Star) (4h) Social Media Abilities Duplicate a Basic Gift from a friend *True Cattleheart (Aphrodite event) (24h) Reset the day's Basic Gift counter *Branded Imperial (Aphrodite event) (24h) Other Abilities Gamble on an attract flower to get a Flutterbuck *Cramer's 88 (Itzamna) (24h) *Red Spot Sawtooth (Turmeric) (24h) Reset the store's Daily Deals *Colotis Zoe (Colotis event) (24h) Notes * The previous Comma ability of only duplicating an attraction flower without harvesting had been changed to include harvest. Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay